fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.110.105.190-20180509225023/@comment-74.110.105.190-20180509230109
"Do not be ashamed, princess," Elsa lowered her head in shame. "I know I shouldn't, but I am." Elsa took a shuddering breath. "I can't help it. I was nothing but even more and more beyond guilty than ever for everything I've done to Anna was unfair and wrong. I should be ashamed of myself for being less straight with Anna. No wonder Anna was encouraged not to care what I think, say or disapprove at all because everything's not always all about me, is it?" Elsa said. "No!" Olaf said. "I still can't believe Anna was like that now." "It's just that I was nothing but some sister friend of Anna who made choices and did things that never ever even worked nor solved anything for me at all as I thought they would. Whoever returned all of Anna's true, real, old, original repressed memories of our powers and the accident to Anna thinks Anna would've been better off being part of another family who'd actually do or say anything to be more and more straight with her no matter what which was something we should've been with Anna from the beginning. They'd do anything to make me feel like I'm nothing but undeserved, unworthy so called sister of Anna's. It was all my fault!" Elsa said. "Why ever do you think that? Just because you and your parents were too caught up in your own misguidance?" Elsa said. "If I hadn't shut Anna out, then none of this would've happened.… if only I was still there for her. If only I told my secrets. If only I told her why." Until Elsa and Breha looked up. "Princess Elsa, I will not be the last to tell you royals this at all, but it is not your fault that the accident happened, is it? It wasn't your fault that your sister, Princess Anna got her revenge on you, your parents and Grand Pabbie. No one has the right to make anybody else miserable around them nor him nor her nor should they get their nor his nor her revenge on someone they, he or she supposedly always love no matter what; nor should they lash out when someone allows anybody to remove someone else's true, real, old, repressed memories of theirs, his or her past life out for their, his or her own mind. It's Princess Anna's anger problems and rage issues that emotionally affect other innocent people like that since she has been thinking of you, your parents and Grand Pabbie. It is Anna's problem for not letting go of the grudges against those kinds of protections. Never forget that..… Elsa looked more and more purely shocked than ever to heart but she nodded while she held back her tears. "Thank you." "Come now, chin up. We'll get some make-up on that and you can enjoy a nice relaxing dinner. Anything or anybody will heal your broken hearts soon enough, and then you can heal, too."